Nightmares
by dragonprotector
Summary: Vincent has never let anyone see his tears, but one night someone sees how broken his soul really is and comes to comfort him.


**Nightmares**

It was midnight and everyone was asleep in their rooms on the Shera. The hallways were quiet and the Shera still. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for one. Vincent Valentine lay asleep on his bed tossing and turning, sweating heavily and twitching by the plagues of nightmares that had interrupted his sleep.

_Vincent was lying on a grassy bank looking up at the stars, he smiled about the gentle breeze and the tranquillity that surrounded him. At first it was peaceful, but then everything changed. The sky grew cloudy and a thunderstorm erupted from the sky. Then the floor beneath him collapsed leaving him hanging off the edge of a cliff. A voice echoed from the darkness beneath him. He looked down and saw Chaos's yellow eyes glowing in the dark. _

"_Foolish mortal, your soul belongs to me" Chaos laughed as Vincent's hand slipped from the edge of the cliff and he plummeted into oblivion. When Vincent woke up he was lying on some sharp rocks. He looked around and walked towards where a light was coming from. As he reached the top of a hill he saw lava beneath him as well as bones and volcanoes. The earth was destroyed and black just like the sky above him which was cracked open with lightning every now and again. All around him he could hear souls screaming in agony and terror. _

'_Where am I?' Vincent thought as he tried to get away from the scene in front of him._

"_You can't escape Vincent, you have created this world, and this is where you will remain." _

"_What do you mean?" Vincent turned to see Chaos standing in front of him along with the other demons._

"_You will never escape your sins Vincent" Chaos laughed. Vincent turned and ran from them but a figure stood in his way. It was Lucrecia._

"_Lucrecia?" Vincent looked at her. She didn't respond._

"_Lucrecia, what are you doing here?" He asked as he put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly to face him. She had yellow eyes and her face was drained of colour._

"_You let me die Vincent!" She shouted at him._

"_I…I tried Lucrecia, I tried to…." Vincent fell to his knees._

"_But you didn't save me!"_

"_I'm sorry Lucrecia, please forgive me."_

"_Why should I forgive you?"_

"_Because…" He couldn't think of anything._

"_There's no reason is there!"_

_Vincent shook his head defeated. The demons laughed at him as tears descended from his eyes and onto the floor beneath him. _

"_You see Vincent, nothing can save you, and you brought this on yourself." Chaos laughed. "Everything and everyone you have killed is here, waiting for their revenge."_

_Vincent looked around him and saw the souls of those who had died by his hands. Vincent backed away from them but was stopped by a wall, they had him cornered. Hojo, Lucrecia and the demons were at the front. He tried to run away but something held him to the wall. He looked down and saw that blood red roots that were on the wall had wrapped around him, preventing him from running away. He looked back up and saw the souls get closer and closer. The demons got ready and charged at the gunman. The demons were about to attack him…_

"Vincent, wake up, it's not real." A voice said. Vincent's eyes shot open and saw someone in front of him, immediately he panicked and tried to get away. "Hey take it easy, it's me, it's Yuffie"

Vincent didn't respond he just stayed still. "Vince?" Yuffie sat on the side of the bed and reached a hand out towards him. As her hand got closer he flinched and moved away slightly. Yuffie moved her hand away from him, making him calm down. After a few minutes she tried again this time managing to put her hand on his right hand. Crimson eyes stared at her hand. Yuffie brushed some stray hair of his face, he jerked at the movement, "It's alright, you're safe, it was just a dream" Vincent didn't reply, he was looking at his surroundings, sweat still poured down his face. "I'll be back in a sec" Yuffie went to the bathroom and brought back a wet cloth. She stood there uncertain of what she was about to do. _Come on Yuffie, you can do this. _Yuffie thought, she breathed and sat beside Vincent with her back against the headboard.

Slowly she gathered Vincent's now shivering form into her arms, she removed his bandana and placed the wet cloth there instead. Vincent buried his head in Yuffie's neck and started crying. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him back and forth. "Vincent, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked as she rubbed his back trying to calm him. His body was shivering violently making him move closer to Yuffie trying to keep warm. Yuffie pulled the covers around both of them. She looked down at him and saw a single crimson eye staring back at her. _He looks just like a frightened child _She thought as she brushed some more hair out of his face. He closed his eyes and whimpered as he remembered the nightmare that had scared him beyond his comprehension. She kept whispering reassuring words to him while stroking his hair.

A few minutes passed and Vincent had calmed down and was asleep. Yuffie went to move so she could lie down when Vincent woke up. "Please don't go" He quietly pleaded while looking up at her, his crimson eyes shining slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere Vincent" She replied as she lay down with him still in her arms. "Just go back to sleep, I'll be here"

Vincent put his head back down on Yuffie's shoulder and drifted off to sleep again with a relaxed look on his face. Yuffie smiled and put her head over his and went to sleep as well.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this story. I hope you review and tell me what you thought. Bye.**


End file.
